Brainwashing
Brainwashing is a fanfiction written and published on FanFiction.Net by Project B. It is the second episode of . The story is written in the form of a script and is approximately the length of a half-hour South Park episode. Synopsis After being beaten and poisoned by her mother, Charlie is in the hospital. Her two younger siblings are cared for by the Broflovskis and the Cartmans. Bonnie Hunt guest stars. Plot Kyle sits outside of the Pierzynski house with ambulances and police cars. He is taken aside to be interviewed by Mr. Mackey, since he was the one who found Charlie. The next day at school, in response to Charlie's brush with death, Mr. Garrison lectures the class on child abuse, using a series of unhelpful acronyms to explain ideas. Meanwhile, at Hell's Gate Hospital, Dr. Tom Ripley starts to work on Charlie. She suffered several broken bones, blunt force trauma, and peroxide poisoning from ingesting bleach. Becca and Davy also wound up at the hospital, so the doctor looks at Charlie's contacts list. The only name listed is Kyle Broflovksi. When Kyle gets home from school, Sheila angrily informs him that their family is now responsible for looking after Davy, Charlie's baby brother. Soon after, Kyle gets a call from Stan, who informs him that Charlie's sister is staying at Cartman's house. Meanwhile, Cartman is upset about his mother's decision to take in Becca. Still, he begrudgingly shows her around the house and lays down the law. He gets annoyed, however, when Becca asks him if he is her "new brother." The next day at the hospital, Mindy, the nurse, grows impatient with the Dr. Ripley's unintelligent decisions concerning Charlie's health. The doctor becomes upset and leaves the room to read Us magazine. Mindy spends some time pumping Charlie's stomach before Charlie finally regains consciousness. She is awake only for a short while before she falls asleep again, but she is finally showing signs of recovery. Kyle visits the Cartman house with Ike and Davy. Davy has been crying at night, and he thinks that seeing his sister might help. Kyle finds Cartman and Becca playing with Cartman's stuffed animals (although Cartman acts as if he wasn't once he notices Kyle). Becca shows a strong affection for her little brother, becoming very angry and defensive when Kyle calls him "stupid" for spitting up. Kyle, who is irritable and sharp due to a lack of sleep, leaves with Davy on bad terms, and Becca starts to cry. Cartman, unsure of what to do, starts singing Harry Chapmin's "Cat's in the Cradle" to try to calm her down. Becca tells him that she doesn't want Davy to live in a home with mean people like Kyle. Cartman tells her that Davy is being fostered by Jews, and that, if he stayed with them for too long, he would become a monster. Four-year-old Becca is horrified, so Cartman calls up the Broflovskis and warns him not to try to "convert" Davy. Kyle becomes angry, accusing Cartman of leading Becca to become anti-Semitic. Cartman then develops a scheme for himself and Becca to kidnap Davy from the Broflovskis and exorcise the Jewish "tapeworms of Hell" from his system. However, they never go through with this plan. Sheila's high school rival, Bonnie Hunt, invites Kyle, Cartman, and Becca to appear on her talk show. Sheila has plans to embarrass Bonnie with slutty high school photos on national television, but Kyle intercedes and instead shows that the two were good friends before they had a falling out over a boy. Becca and Cartman had plans to rescue Davy from the Broflovskis by making an appeal on national television, but the plan fails when Kyle informs Becca that Judaism is, in fact, a religion, and that Davy is too young to be indoctrinated into a religion anyway. At the end of the episode, Charlie arrives on the set of the show in a wheelchair with Dr. Ripley and Nurse Mindy. She is on the road to recovery. The Marshes tell her that she will be staying at their house (much to Stan's chagrin). Charlie also forgives Kyle for telling Mr. Mackey about her abuse. The Charlie Arc Category:Humor Category:The Charlie Arc Category:Episodes Category:Episodes involving Kyle Category:Episodes involving Cartman Category:Episodes involving Celebrities Category:Episodes involving Becca Category:Medical